


your voice, my lips

by enrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Flayn loves to say Catherine's name. Catherine loves to hear it.
Relationships: Catherine/Flayn (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	your voice, my lips

**Author's Note:**

> flayn deserves a big strong gf... tea.

“Shit, I think I might be more nervous than you are,” Catherine said.

Flayn giggled delicately in response, her pale, creamy legs spread for the strong woman who currently knelt between them. It gave Flayn… a surge? Of some sort of overwhelming energy, to see a woman as powerful as Catherine down on her knees for her. Catherine was still fully clothed, unlike herself, much to Flayn’s private dismay. She so wished to see the muscles underneath the knight’s armor… but Catherine’s striking face was enough for her, she supposed.

“I needn’t be nervous when I have someone as strong as you taking care of me, Catherine.”

Catherine laughed, and Flayn felt Catherine’s breath ghost against her most intimate place. Goosebumps prickled her skin, and Flayn warmed from the inside. 

“You’re a whole lot more confident than I would have pegged you for, too,” Catherine told her. She kissed gently at Flayn’s inner-thigh, letting her lips linger in one spot before she moved them up to press more kisses to her skin. “I like that, though. Unexpected.”

“I am full of surprises!” Flayn proclaimed merrily, resisting the ‘immature’ urge to squirm underneath Catherine’s kisses. “And there are surely more to unravel in time… so, Catherine, won’t you begin?”

“Unravel you, huh,” Catherine muttered, eyes flickering up to meet Flayn’s, her mouth still pressed to Flayn’s impossibly soft flesh. “That’s the plan, princess.”

Catherine then moved her lips to Flayn’s center, her wanton core, where her cunt was already glistening with her juices. Flayn was slightly embarrassed by how wet she already was, but Catherine didn’t make a comment on it if she noticed — perhaps she was more perceptive than Flayn would have assumed? Or perhaps she was too distracted by the treat between Flayn’s porcelain thighs.

Catherine lapped her tongue up the flat of Flayn’s pussy, and Flayn shuddered in response. Her head rolled back slightly, and her green curls swayed with the motion. 

“Oh, Catherine…!”

Catherine laughed against Flayn’s folds, and the sensation sent a jolt of additional pleasure up Flayn’s spine.

“Already moanin’ for me, huh? That’s just what I like, a girl who’s vocal, who tells me how good I’m making her feel with my mouth…” Catherine traced patterns into Flayn’s delicate lower lips with the tip of her tongue before she licked another full stripe up her pussy. “So don’t be afraid to let me know how you’re feelin’, ‘kay?”

Flayn tried to nod, but she shuddered instead.

“Yes… your lips and tongue feel wonderful against me, Catherine. Please, do not stop…”

Catherine reached up and gripped the top of Flayn’s squishy thighs. “No worries, that’s not in the plans,” Catherine chuckled, and then dedicated herself to kissing Flayn between her legs. She kissed, licked, and lapped at her juices, those of which continued to flow endlessly against her tongue. 

Flayn really went crazy when Catherine’s tongue dipped into her hole. She arched her back and cried out in the sweetest voice, her small hangs flying forward to entangle into Catherine’s blonde bangs. Catherine purred into her heat and fucked her tongue in and out of Flayn’s entrance, coaxing more and more reactions from her until Flayn was a mewling mess.

“Catherine,” Flayn panted, and her fingers curled so hard into Catherine’s hair that it could have hurt her, but Catherine didn’t seem to mind. “Please, do not stop, I’m close—!”

Catherine moaned something muffled into Flayn and flicked her tongue against Flayn’s tight little hole before she dragged it up to Flayn’s little budded clit instead. She sucked gently at the nub between her lips, treating it to her affections, and Flayn’s thighs began to shake wildly.

“I cannot…! Hold on…! Catherine, oh, Catherine…!”

Catherine’s name felt so good on Flayn’s lips. Did it feel as good to Catherine to hear Flayn praise her name to the Goddess? She hoped so.

Catherine switched to gently licking her clit as Flayn came, shaking through her orgasm, and Flayn gasped sharply once she became too sensitive for further stimulation. Catherine naturally caught on to this and settled back onto her haunches to look up at her, mouth wet with Flayn’s very own juices.

The sight was so very dirty… Flayn blushed deeply, her eyes lidded.

Catherine smirked, haughty. “I love hearing you say my name,” she chuckled, confirming Flayn's earlier inquiry, and then she wiped the back of her mouth with her hand. Flayn was almost disappointed to see her wetness disappear from Catherine’s lips… oddly enough.

“You make it impossible to think of anything else… Catherine,” Flayn said playfully.

Catherine leaned up between Flayn’s legs so that she was level with her face. She kissed Flayn’s lips, a gentle brush against her, and Flayn tasted herself. When Catherine separated, she tenderly caressed Flayn’s cheeks.

“I think I wanna hear it some more,” Catherine suggested, and Flayn was far too entranced by the lovely lady knight before her that all she could offer was a gentle, _‘yes.’_


End file.
